1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage box assembled quickly and easily to obtain a secure protection and light and portable purpose, and when the storage box is not used, it is storable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional storage box is light and made of hard plastic material with different sizes. The plastic box includes an opening formed on an upper side thereof to match with a plastic cover, storing different sizes of objects based on requirement.
However, when the storage box does not store objects, it will occupy space.
Therefore, a storable plastic box was developed to overcome above-mentioned problem. However, such a storable plastic box is worked through complicate processes by using many molds, and a plurality of components are formed to be assembled together, thus consuming time and cost in producing such a storable plastic box.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.